


Harry's Plan

by alovelikelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelikelarry/pseuds/alovelikelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Harry had dreaded ended up being a pretty great day in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I wrote this when Haylor went to the zoo and I just wanted something happy to happen. It's not the greatest thing in the world but please enjoy.

He’s been dreading this day for a while now. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later, everyone did. He and Louis were being too risky lately and Eleanor just wasn't doing the trick anymore. No matter how hard their management tried people saw straight through their pathetic lies. Plus, they thought a little more publicity for the new album and upcoming tour wouldn't hurt, would it? So Harry was scheduled to be seen in Central Park with Taylor Swift that Sunday afternoon. 

On Saturday night Louis and Harry just laid in bed, cuddled up in the dark hotel room, whispering sweet nothings to each other till they fell asleep, just because they couldn't be bothered to do much else. Then came Sunday morning, and when they woke up they had that needy look in their eyes, and right before they were to head off with their individual ‘girlfriends’ they claimed what was truly theirs, marking their territory. 

Now Harry was walking about the local zoo with Taylor and he was just extremely thankful he could bring Lou, Tom, and Lux along. He thought to himself that if they weren't there he wouldn't have been able to handle this. Not many people asked for pictures, but when they did he was happy to oblige and get his mind off of what was really occurring, even if it was just for a brief second. 

There was one girl though, she simply came up to Harry, she wasn't looking for a picture or an autograph though. She had said, “Harry, I feel like this is my one and only chance to meet one of you boys and if I don’t ask you this question then I’ll feel incomplete.” Harry just nodded his head understanding what she meant and encouraging her to go on. “It’s kind of private though…” The security was hurrying them now, but the girl had such a serious look on her face that Harry just had to know what the question was. “It’s okay, babe. 

Just go on and ask me.” Then she leaned up and talked a little quieter now, “Are you and Louis dating, tell the truth Harry.” 

Harry took a step back, baffled by this girl’s straightforwardness. He had a look of bewilderment on his face and the girl was just waiting for his reply. He simply lowered and shook his head, knowing he couldn't be truthful right now, no matter how much that hurt him. That’s when he heard crying, he looked up to see the girl’s crumpled face and tears streaming out of her eyes. If he wasn't confused before then he sure is now. “Um, honey why are you crying, are you okay?” The girl shook her head and that’s when Harry opened his arms and allowed the girl to fall into them. He ignored the little prickles at the back of his own eyes when the girl spoke up again. “You and Louis are my whole life. I swear you guys are in love, I can see it. You’re only happy when you’re with each other.” Harry was absolutely speechless. 

He looked at the girl, who was now a complete mess crying in his arms, and sucked in a deep breath then sighed. “I’m going to tell you something and you can’t tell anyone, and I’m only saying this once, got it?” The girl nodded her head somberly. “Louis and I are in a relationship.” The girl’s appearance seemed to brighten up almost instantly as she took in what he had just told her. He put his pointer finger over his lips and made a ‘shh’ noise, and with that he turned and walked away, a smile gracing his features. For the rest of the day he was cheerier and just all around happier.

Later that night he barely made it through his hotel door before he was called into a meeting with his management team. They sat him down inside the meeting room while the rest of the boys waited outside. He didn't have a clue why he was there and all he wanted to do was go home and go to sleep for the night. They pulled something up on the big screen they had in the meeting room and that’s when it hit Harry. He had made a big mistake that day, but for some reason he just didn't care. He didn't care about the scolding looks he was receiving and he didn't care that the girl’s tweet read, “HARRY STYLES CONFIRMED LARRY TO ME TODAY WHEN I MET HIM IN CENTRAL PARK!!!” and he didn't even care when the tweet went into full detail of their conversation. 

“Harry, can you please explain this to me.” That’s when Harry’s vision went blurry and his heart overpowered his mind and blocked his train of thought. “I’m sick of it.” The whole team had a look of ‘excuse me’ on their faces and Harry spoke out once again, “You heard me, I’m sick of it. I’m sick of hiding my love for Louis.” Harry’s face was little redder and his voice was a little louder now, “I want to be able to hold his hand in public, I want to be able to kiss him in public, I want to be able to tell the whole world that I love Louis Tomlinson; my best friend, my band mate, my lover.” Everyone just sat there wide eyed and confused. They've made it very clear that the boys can’t come out as a couple until years later and all the boys have agreed to leave it at that. “I know what you've said, but I've had enough of you and your selfishness. You only think about yourselves and the money we’re making you. You don’t think about how badly this hurts me and Louis, even the other lads are affected by it.” That’s when Harry stands up and talks just a bit louder, “This girl told me Louis and I are her whole life. She believes in us just as much as I do. Louis is my reason for waking up in the mornings, he’s the brightest light in my life, he’s the one thing I love the most and you can’t stop me from telling the world.” 

He guesses they've had enough of his rant when the security comes and makes him sit again. One member of the team begins to talk calmingly slow, “You will not come out Harry, and neither will Louis. Louis will continue to see Eleanor, but you don’t have to see Taylor anymore if it’s going to cause you to go around telling people about you and Mr. Tomlinson. I will fix this mess you made, it’s not like anyone is believing her anyways.” That’s when the whole thing clicked in Harry’s brain. As long as they’re making these monstrous people money, then they won’t be able to come out. Suddenly Harry was okay with that. “Okay, I’m sorry sir; I just got a little out of hand. I apologize. I’ll abide by your rules and go with what you say from now on. I won’t tell anyone else I swear, that was a horrible mistake.” Then Harry nodded his goodbyes and left out the door to where the boys were waiting.

They heard. Harry can tell by the look on their faces. He doesn't say anything though, and neither do any of the boys. They head towards the back doors so they can all climb into a van and drive off to their hotel. They can already hear all the screaming fans, how did they find them? It doesn't really matter though, in fact it lightens Harry’s mood a little. His hand was interlocked with Louis’ for the time being. That is, until he had to let go once they hit the cool air outside, of course. They got closer and closer to the doors until the security in front started to push them open, and Louis made to let go of Harry’s hand. “Don’t let go of my hand.” Louis looked up to his boyfriend and was expecting a tired face looking back, but all he saw was a very determined sparkle in those emerald green eyes. “What? Harry please, not- “ but Harry cut off Louis’ words with his own, “Don’t you dare let go of my hand, Louis.” 

A whispered okay was all that Louis could manage; their hearts beating so loud Harry’s sure the whole world can hear the constant thud, thud, thudding. And when they walked outside, hands still intertwined, lights flashing everywhere, fans screaming; Harry’s face lit up, his smile growing bigger than it ever had before.


End file.
